Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to communications systems and more specifically to a broadcast method for simultaneous switching of an announcement to a plurality of subscribers of a communication system.
Description of the Related Art
In communication systems, the following two methods are known for switching announcements having a fixed text (standard announcements). In one method, announcements are switched in the broadcast method without time-adjusted employment. A plurality of subscribers are thereby connected to the same announcement port. Up to a prescribable, maximum plurality of further subscribers are arbitrarily added to the running announcement according to the set up of the connection. The maximum listening duration is realized per announcement connection via a call-time limitation.
The other method is operated without broadcasting. In this method only a single subscriber is connected to an announcement port at any time. The announcement is started with the seizure of the announcement port. As a result thereof, the subscriber always hears the announcement from the beginning. The listening time can be a certain number of complete runs of the announcement.